The Object of Trunks' Affection
by mirokusbabe
Summary: this story is about how trunks and goten find love with each other. but what happens when an abusive father named vegeta gets in the way?
1. Sleep Over and a Movie Marathon

this story is about how trunks and goten find love with each other. and what happens when an abusive father named vegeta gets in the way?

**_The Object of Trunks'Affection_** (i dont own Dragonballz or any of the characters in the following story, wish i did though)

by laurel deysenroth

the object of trunks' affection

written in trunks' pov

maybe some lemon later on and possible m/preg violence and attemepted suicide

romance/humor

chapter 1

sleepover and movie marathon

"Hey Chibi!" I called to my best friend Goten. "Hey Trunks," Goten called. What Goten didn't know was that i had secretly been in love with him for six years. "Chibi wanna come over to my house and have a movie marathon and maybe a sleepover?" I asked the object of my affection. "Sure but first I need to get home and tell Gohan, I promised him that I'd watch Pan tonight, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I brought her over to your place, that is if it's ok with your mom and dad," Goten said to my dissapointment. Tonight was the night I was plannin on telling him my feelings for him, but if he brought his little niece along then she would get rowdy with my younger sister Bulla and then they would bother us and I wouldn't be able to tell Goten my feelings for him and and and whoa Trunks calm yourself down the only problem is that he's a boy you've totally fallen for and he's gonna bring his little niece over thats all! "Ok she can come," I said to my Chibi. I figured I could tell him my feelings in the morning when Bulla and Pan were still asleep.

"Why isn't Goten here yet???????" I asked my dad anxiously. "Calm down son, he's Kakarot's kid whatdaya expect?" My father asked me. "Dad don't talk about Goten that way!!!" I yelled without thinking, but i quickly fixed my mistake, "I'm sorry Dad I lost myself for a second there," "Don't worry about it son, I know that your just trying to protect him causa the way you feel about him," I gaped in shock at my father. All i could think of to say was, "Bu-bu-bu-bu how did you..." I couldn't finish my sentence cause my Dad cut me off. "Son i see the way you act around Goten and I know that you love him," "But Dad, I thought that you would be mad...I mean outta all the girls I coulda chosen I chose my best friend, my best GUY friend" I practically screamed. "Son you don't know that much about the Sayian race do you?" "Only what you and Mom have told me," I reply. "Well on Vegeta-sei there weren't alot of women, so there were alot of gay couples, it wasn't rare among our race, my father, your grandfather, was dating a man for along time but then he met my mother, your grandmother, and he broke up with the other man, but only cause he loved my mother more," My father explained to me, I knew that my father must really approve of me and Goten cause he had never opened up to me like this before, "Dad I,..." "Anybody here?" I ran at the sound of Goten's voice at the door, stopping for a split second to look back at my father who had his special smirk on, the one that he had enherited from my grandmother and I enherited from him.

"Goten are you gonna put the popcorn in the microwave or not????" I asked my Chibi inpatiently. "Calm down Trunks I'm just putting some extra cheese and butter on it," Goten said back to me in an exceptionatly rude tone, i automatically slapped myself mentally for making him mad. "Sorry Chibi, I'm just anxious to get Pan and Bulla to bed so we can watch our movies!!!" I said in a complaining tone.

After getting Pan and Bulla into their rooms Goten and I went to the extra large entertainment center in the middle of the C.C. We were just about to put in Spirited Away (dont own) when we saw my moms keith urban cd on the counter, me and my Chibi were both in love with his music so we took my moms cd and put it in the boombox. After we set the cd to our favorite song "Somebody like you" we started to dance around and sing. "Theres a new wind blowin, like ive never known im breathing deeper than ive ever done, and it sure feels good to finally feel the way i do, and i wanna love somebody love somebody like you, and im lettin go of all my lonely yesterdays, ive forgiven myself for the mistakes ive made, and theres just one thing the only thing i wanna do, i wanna love somebody love somebody like you, yeah i wanna feel the sunshine shinin down on me and you, when you put you arms around me you let me know theres nothing in this world i can't do, i used to run in circles goin nowhere fast id take one step forward end up two steps back couldnt walk a straight line even if i wanted to, i wanna love somebody love somebody like you, whoa here we go now!, hey i wanna love ya baby, uh-huh, yeah i wanna feel the sunshine shinin down on me and you, when you put your arms around me well baby there aint nothin in this world i cant do, sometimes its hard for me to understand but your teachin me to be a better man, i dont wanna take this life for granted like i used to do, no no, i wanna love somebody love somebody like you, im ready to love somebody love somebody like you, i wanna love somebody love somebody like you yeah, hey i wanna love ya baby, uh-huh." (dont own keith urban the song somebody like you or the golden road cd,) After the song had finished me and my Chibi fell down on the couch in exaustion, we had made up a dance for 'somebody like you' and we wanted to perform it for the talent show later that year at school in our sixth and seventh grade class combo. "Hey Chibi you think we should start that marathon now?" I ask my love in-between breaths. "Yeah, but hang on I'm gonna go heat the popcorn back up for a few seconds, it got kinda cold during our spasam," my Chibi replied to me while laughing at the fact that in just a few weeks we'd be doing that in front of PEOPLE.

I went and put Spirited away in the VCR while humming another onna Keith Urban's songs 'Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?' (dont own). Goten came back into the room with the now slightly burnt popcorn. We had decided earlier that we would eat all the popcorn in the house to start then after that was finished we'd take a break from the movies and raid all the sweets from my dads drawer up in the room he shared with my mom. By the time that Goten came back down and we laid down on the couch, (the kind that converts into a queen bed) the previews had ended and the first scene began with my favorite character Chihiro laying down on the backseat of her parents car as she was complaining about having to move to a new place.

about two and a half hours later

By the time the movie ended and Chihiro and Haku were saying there goodbyes me and my Chibi had both fallen into a deep sleep. I awoke a couple of hours later to the fuzzy noise on the television. My Chibi was still asleep, laying on my shoulder ahhhh I tried to get up but in his sleepy mind Goten clung to me so that I couldn't move. I quietly called to my father, "Dad, Dad, a little help here?" I said as my father walked into the room. He just laughed at the scene of me and the crush of my life laying down together with Goten laying onto my shoulder with his arm around my waist. "Dad, just get me outta here!" I said to my dad. "Alright son, alright," my dad said in between laughing spasms.

After my dad helped me out from my interesting position, I went up to my room while my dad carried my Chibi up to the guest room that he was going to be staying in that night.

a/n no cliffies...not very good at them....but review and when i get five reviews ill put the next chapter up!


	2. The Next Morning

chapter two

the next morning

"Hey, Chibi, you awake yet?" I said quietly into Goten's room. He was laying in his bed in his usual position, blanket halfway on his body and head halfway off pillow. He was awake but he acted like he was still asleep. I walked over to my Chibi and started to shake him playfully, "Get up Goten, I know your awake," "Five more minutes Gohan," I just started laughing at the fact that he thought I would really fall for him calling me Gohan, when most people would say, 'five more minutes MOM'. "Goten get up," I said playfully shaking him again, then I thought of something that would definetly get him up, "Hey Chibi breakfast is ready!!!" "Wha- I'm up I'm awake!!!" Goten said. "God Chibi you are sooooooooooo gullible," I said to him. "Hey no fair you said breakfast was ready!!!" Goten screamed at me. "Sorry Chibi it was the only way to get you up," I replied to him. He continued to grumble under his breath while we headed downstairs, my mom was on a holiday so the house wasn't exactly in its cleanest form.

"Hey Goten wanna go get something done before the girls wake up?" I ask Goten, I was still planning on telling him about my feelings but I knew I had to get it done before Bulla and Pan woke up or I'd never hear the end of it from them. "Ok Trunks, try and catch me!!!" Goten yelled as he flew up into the air. All of a sudden outta nowhere Goten pounced on me. "Whatcha gonna do now prince???" He asked me. I quickly turned him around so that I was the one pouncing on him. "I don't know why don't you tell me, son of a third class warrior," Now most people would think these insults were pretty cruel but its just what we do to get each other going so that we can chase each other.

about 3 hours later

Me and Goten were laying on the ground completly outta breath. "Hey Trunks," Goten started to talk to me in between breaths of air. "What Chibi?" I replied to him. "If I tell you something you promise not to be mad?" He asked me. "Of course I wouldn't Chibi, your my best friend!" I replied to him "I like someone," He began, "But the thing is...it's a guy, and he's someone I'm really close to, what should I do Trunks?" As he said this to me my mouth opened in shock, "I have the same problem Chibi," I let him know. "Who do you like," Goten asked me, "I was about to ask you the same question," I reply. "Then how are we gonna figure out who goes first for spillin their gutts out?" Goten asks me. "I'll go first," I say to him. "OK," He replies. "I...like...I like you Goten," I finally manage to choke out. Goten starts to laugh at the top of his voice. "Hey its not funny Chibi," I yell at him, "Thats not what I'm laughing at, trust me," He says back to me. "What are you laughing at then?" I ask in an annoyed voice. "I'm laughing at the fact that I like you Trunks, I wasn't expecting you to say that you like me," He replies while still laughing. Before Goten had a chance to say anything else I leaned over and kissed him, "Sorry Chibi," I say immediatly after. Goten just sits there looking at me, it makes me a little uneasy. "Goten if your gonna say something then do it cause your startin to make me feel like somethings wrong!" I say forcefully. "Sorry Trunks, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to do that," he finallly says. "Kami I'm so stupid!!!!! Why do I have to do everything wrong???" I screamed. "Trunks you didn't do anything wrong, I just wasn't expecting it, thats all." Goten said to me. Thats when I leaned in and kissed him again. This time he kissed back. Then we noticed the time, it was already 9:00, Bulla and Pan would be up already. As we headed down the hill we held hands...but as we got back to the CC we saw...

a/n hee hee a cliffie!!!!! i know that its not long but im not very good at this I'll update once i get five reviews


	3. Here's Bulma

chapter three

heres bulma

As we headed down the hill we held hands...but as we got back to the CC we saw, my mom, home from her vacation. "Chibi get down," I began saying to Goten. "If my mom sees us outside of Capsule Corp without Bulla and Pan with us she'll get mad, the bad thing is she'll blame Dad, we need to get back inside without her seeing us, but how?" I was thinking out loud to Goten. "Hello earth to Trunks we're sayians we can fly duh!!!" Goten smacked my head playfully. "Your right," I say to him finally snapping into reality.

We quickly flew up into my room. Before i had a chance to run down to see if Bulla and Pan were awake Goten had me pinned to the wall looking at me intensly, then he face started to soften, "You've always kissed me before, let me have a turn," my Chibi said as he slowly started to lean in towards me. At first I figured it would be a fast meaningless kiss like the ones I gave him, but the kiss that he gave me was different then the one that I gave him, it started out with simply his lips brushing against mine, but then he started to deepen the kiss, it definetly had more feeling placed in it then the kisses i gave him. After he was done kissing me I ran down the stairs to check on my little sister and her friend. They were still asleep in bed, but no sooner did I calm down then I tensed up again. I heard my Mom yelling at Dad for not making sure I was watching the girls. I quickly ran down into the kitchen where I had heard them arguing. "Mom, Dad," I said quietly, i knew that if I interupted there arguing then I would get hit like heck from my Dad. Goten didn't know it but me and my Dad weren't exactly the best of friends, he hit me alot. They both just looked at me. My father with flames in his eyes. "Trunks where the heck were you??????? You were supposed to be watching Bulla and Pan!!!" My father yelled at me. "Sorry Dad, me and Goten went out for a walk, they were still asleep so we figured it would be ok," I said shyly.

"But Dad thats not fair!!!!!!" I yelled as I was getting hit by my father. "Too bad for you Trunks! You knew there would be consequences for not watching your sister and you not getting to see your little boyfriend anymore is on of them!" He yelled. All of a sudden I broke away from my father. I ran away. I didn't care where. Anywhere to get away from my father.I couldn't stand the fact that I had his blood in me. We were so different. I needed to get to Goten's house, but that's the first place my Dad would check for me, maybe if I ask Chi-Chi and Goku to hide me then I'll be ok, but then I remembered my Dad's keen sense of smell. He'd be able to sniff me out. But it was worth a try. I flew as fast as my ki would let me to Goten's house. As soon as I got there a wacked the door as hard as I could in me and Goten's special code for 'emergency'. Goten flew open the door, I explained everything to him, he understood and got his parents. They were just about to tell me everything would be ok when a knock came at the door. Before anyone had a chance to go up and open it it flew open and there was my Dad mad as hell.

a/n yay another chapter done and another cliffie!!!!! still short i know but they will get longer rather than shorter like they have been five reviews till the next chappie!!!


	4. My Not So Good Luck

chapter four

my not-so good luck

"Trunks your coming home right now!" my Dad yelled so that everyone could hear it. "I don't want to Dad!" I yell back with abosulutly no fear in my voice. It was hard to believe that earlier that day we had been getting along like normal father and son. "I don't care what you want! You are my son and you will listen to me!" He yelled again. I then gave up. I started to slowly walk over to my Dad knowing that tonite my fate would be the biggest beating of my life. "I hate you father," I said so that just Dad could hear. I knew that my fate couldn't get any worse so I figured I might as well let him know how I feel.

After my Dad had finished trying to kill me, I went to talk to my Mom. I had learned by now that my Dad didn't mean it when he hit me but he could leave a few bruises. "Hey mom" I said as I found my mom in the worst position you could see her in, in front of the stove. "Hey Trunks, kami-sama what happened to you?" she asked as she saw all the bruises I had gotten from my Dad. "Nothing I'm fine," I lie to her, the truth was I felt like I shouldn't be walking. She didn't know the little secret between me and my dad, in fact the only people that knew were my dad myself and Goten. "Trunks don't lie to me! I know something happened! Now tell me!" She said, very worried. I walked over and sat down at the table. I had to sit down the worst bruise was was on my knee. It covered half the front of my knee. My mom brought some ice over to me and put it on my knee. "Trunks tell me what happened," My mom said quietly. "Dad happened" I said as quietly as I could. "What do you mean" Mom asked me with a worried face on. "Dad's been secretly beating me since I was five," I said giving away the seven year old secret. "Kami-sama Trunks why didn't you ever tell me?" My mom said more worried than ever. "'Cause I didn't want you to be mad at Dad, I didn't want you guys to leave each other and I didn't want Bulla to not have a Dad," I said bursting into tears. "Trunks if you have a problem with your father you should tell me, I'll work it out with him," mom said reassuringly "You mean like you always do, by yelling at him for things that aren't even his fault?" I said in an annoyed tone. "Trunks, that's not a big thing, if it were something like this I would talk it out with him, the way I yell at him, he know's that it's just how I show that I'm worried," She said after a long pause. "So he understands it, huh," I ask. "Yeah he does," my mom said, clueless to what I was planning. "So thats why he beats me after you yell at him each time?" I ask. "He does?????" my mom asked obviously completly shocked. "Yeah, mom you can't tell Dad that I told you this, if you do then I'm dead, literaly." I said, with obvious worry for myself in my voice. "Trunks, I have to tell your father that you told me this, otherwise I can't talk it out with him," My mom said to me, "Then don't talk it out with him!!!" I yelled at her. What me and my mom didn't know was that my Dad was right outside the kitchen listening to our conversation, he was mad that I had told mom about his little secret but he was happy that I was so worried about their relationship and my younger sister. "So you finally told her?" My father finally cut in. "Ahh Dad," I screamed while trying to run from my moms grasp. "Lemme go i gotta get outta here!!!" I was yelling at my mom. Then my Dad walked over and...

a/n hee hee...another cliffie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just to let people know, this isnt my first fan fic but its the first one that ive put up online. five reviews till the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! still short i know i know please dont flame me for it im trying i really am


	5. To the Hospital I Go

chapter five

to the hospital i go

Then my Dad walked over and, wacked my mom outta the way and started to beat me again, this time I was just so sick and tired of it that I pushed him outta his position and flew to Goten's house again. Actually I started heading for Goten's house, but my Dad caught me. "Who else did you tell??" My Dad asked me with pure evil in his voice, "Goten," I said I didn't think when I said that cause right then I knew that I shoulda kept my mouth shut, he started heading for Goten's house, I knew that he was gonna make ground beef outta Goten. I flew as fast as I could trying to catch up with him. I got to Goten's house before him. "Goten," I yelled as loud as I could. The door to the house flung open showing Goten with a worried face. "My Dad's coming here! He found out that I told you about him beating me, he's gonna hurt you, you have to get outta here as fast as you..." I was cut off by my Dad's yelling, "Dammit he's here," Goten heard me say under my breath.

"What happened young man?" the nurse at the hospital was questioning me and Goten. I had had to beg and plead to have them put me and Goten in the same room. "My...Dad..." that was all I managed to choke out before bursting into tears. "It's ok sir, we'll leave you two alone for now." the nurse said politely before leaving me and Goten alone. "Hey Chibi?" I asked Goten who had finally woken up after a long time of being knocked out. "Yeah Trunks?" He asked back. "Do you blame me for this?" I asked in a worried matter. "No, your father is the only one to blame for this." He said quietly. "Your parents aren't gonna call the cops on him afre they?" I again asked in a worried voice. "Idon't think so, but if the hospital finds out, they might," He answered also with a worried voice. "Oh no," I said under my breath. "Don't worry though," Goten began. "He can't go to jail unless me and my parents press charges, which we ARE NOT gonna do, we wouldn't do that to you, Bulla, and your Mom." He said finally. "Thank you Chibi" I said quietly.

"Goten Trunks are you two ok???" My mom was hysterical when she got here to visit us. "Mom we're fine, just a few bruises" I said quietly but loud enough for her to hear. Then I saw my father, hiding wait a minute HIDING???? anyway hiding behind my mom, "Dad," I said quietly as my Dad came out from behind my Mom. I had been talking quietly lately so that people knew that I wasn't in the talking mood. My Dad walked over to me, and he did something he hadn't done since I was eight, he hugged me. "I'm so sorry Trunks," My Dad kept reapeting that sentence to me over and over. "It's ok Dad," I said after he had reapeted his sentence twenty-thousand times. "I love you Dad," I said after a long pause. "But yesterday you said that you hated me," He said quietly, "I didn't mean it Dad, I was just upset. I never wanted to hurt your feelings," I said. "Hey Vegeta," Goten was calling to my Dad. "What is it G3?" My Dad was saying back to my Chibi. G3 was my Dad's nickname for Goten cause he's the third person in his family to have a name that started with the letter G. "Vegeta, I don't blam you for what you did and I'm not mad at you either, you'll always be my friend," Goten said after a pause. "I'm glad your not mad G3 and..." My Dad couldn't finish he was cut off by Chi-Chi's loud voice. "Well he may not be mad but we sure as hell are!" Chi-Chi walked in the room with Goku hanging behind her. Goku wasn't mad but he knew better than to defy her. "Are you ready to go to jail Vegeta?" Chi-Chi continued. "No Mom!" I heard Goten yell at the top of his lungs. "WE ARE NOT GONNA DO THAT!" he continued. "Goten how dare you think that you can make this decision!" Chi-Chi asked totally pissed "I can make this decision Mom!!! It's about me!!! It's my choice!!!! I decide if we press charges against Vegeta or not and I'm saying no!!" Goten screamed at his mother. I had never seen my Chibi so mad. "Fine Goten you can decide but if he hurts you again your the one who has to make all the plans!" "Fine" "Bye, Goku come on!" "Bye son I'll see you later" Goku said quietly. "Whoa" was I'll I could manage to say. "Thank you Goten," I heard my father say under his breath. "Vege-chan I think we should get going too, I left my mother with Bulla and who knows what damage will be done when we get back, bye Trunks," My mother said in one breath. "Bye mom and dad," I said quietly.

"Hey Chibi," I said to Goten quietly. "Huh?" He said a little dazed he even couldn't believe what he had said to is mother earlier, "After we're all healed and we get outta here, do you wanna come back over to my house and have a real sleepover?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. "I would want to, but my mom probably wouldn't approve," he said. Carefully Goten got up and walked over to my bed. He then layed down next to me. "I'm really scared Trunks, not because of your Dad but because of what my mom might do," He said softly. I gently put my arm around Goten's shoulder, I didn't want him to feel like he needed to protect me, and I knew thats how he was feeling. I carefully kissed the top of his forehead. "Don't worry about it Chibi, we'll figure that out when we get outta here." I replied to him softly,knowing that he knew i wasn't so sure but I was just trying to make him feel better, "I love you Chibi" I whispered in his ear, "I love you too," Goten said back to me, I then had him locked in another loving kiss. I didn't want the moment to end, my dad wasn't here and neither was his mom, it was perfect. "Trunks, why do you think your father does what he does?" Goten asked me quietly. "I think it's cause he's a sayian and mom's a human, and maybe he's ashamed of me cause I'll never be as strong as he wants me to cause I'm half and half, I'm not sure if thats the actual reason but it's a possibility," I replied to him. "But if that's the reason then wouldn't he beat your sister too?" He asked me. "I don't think so, for two reasons, first off cause she doesn't wanna be a fighter so he doesn't need to worry about how strong she is and also cause she only three, Dad started hitting me when I was five, maybe he's waiting until he knows she can take the pain, but I don't know, it's just a thought, I doubt I'm right," I say after a short pause for thinking.

After a while me and Goten start to nod off. Just as we were about to fall asleep a nurse came in to run some tests on us. "Well, Mr.Son, I think you'll be alright, you can leave now if you want, just a few bruises, but Mr.Briefs, oh boy, you have a very bad infection where your left knee was bleeding, you'll have to stay at least a month," the nurse said. "I'm not leaving till Trunks is better," Goten said to the nurse. "I'm sorry Mr.Son but you don't have a choice in the matter," The nurse said back to him. Goten starts to walk up to me, "Trunks I promise I'll come see you every day!" Goten said leaning down to kiss me. The nurse let Goten lay down next to me for a while but then he needed to leave, I felt so alone, the bed next to me that had once held my dear Chibi was now empty I started to cry, then I thought Come on Trunks snap outta it, he's leaving the hospital not dead.

After the long long night without Goten here, the morning finally came. He would be spending the whole day here. The good thing was that I'd be able to get outta here tommorow, it had been a long month. "I wonder when Goten's gonna..." Before i could finish my sentence the door opens and theres my Chibi, more beautiful than ever. "Hey Chibi" I said as he walked up to the bed I'd be confined to till tommorow. "How's your knee?" He asks knowing the answer. "It's fine, it has been for the past two weeks," I reply to him the way that i had for the two weeks now.

a/n no cliffie this time, five reviews till the next chapter, the next chapter should probably be up by next week!!!!


	6. Great I'm Heading Home Isn't It?

chapter six

great im heading home isn't it?

"Hey mom!!!" I yell as my mother finally comes to pick me up from this dreaded place. "Where's Goten?? I thought you said he was coming with you???" I ask anxiously. "Ummm...Trunks, honey, something happened," My mother began, I could tell by the tone in her voice that something was NOT right. "You see, just after Goten visited you yesterday, he went to get back into his mom's capsule car, but he was hit by another capsule car that came outta nowhere." Mom said with an upset look on her face. I quickly hid my face, my Dad was in the car and I was crying, I was able to stop long enough to say, "Is he gonna be ok?" "Well the hospital isn't sure, we brought him in but they just said to keep him at home and if he gets worse to bring him back, he got a serious injury on his leg and his face and head are all busted up," My mom says. Then she continues, "He's staying in the medical center of Capsule Corporation, you can see him when we get there if you want," "Yeah, I would like that," I begin, "He was there for me when I was hurt and I should be there with him when he's hurt," I finish quietly.

"Hey, Chibi, how you doing?" I ask Goten once I got to his room in the medical ward of Capsule Corp, as always mom had exagerated the truth, he did have a pretty messed up leg but his face and head were fine, just a few scratches. "I've had better days, but now that your here, I couldn't feel better," He said quietly but loud enough for me to hear. I leaned down and gently kissed him. "I feel so guilty, the only reason it happened was cause you were visiting me," I finally admit. "It's not your fault, and besides it's actually a good thing, my mom completely forgot about your dad, and is busy suing the person that hit me," Goten started to laugh quietly, I had always loved the sound of his laugh, so quiet but also so noticable, he was definetly alot like his father, he had that famous Son grin, he was a Goku clone, and yet there was something about him that was different from both of his parents, but I could never figure out what it was, wait a minute, I see it now, the different thing that Goten has from his parents was that he never cared what other people thought of him, he always went around like he didn't care what the world thought of him, he only cared what he himself and him thought of him. His parents on the other hand, Chi-Chi was obssesed with beauty and Goku always thought that the world was relying on him, even if their were others to help defend it, but Goten, could just walk around, if the world needed help, he helped it, not knowing that he would be a big hero, if someone said he was ugly he didn't let it phase him, he just went on doing what he was doing.

"I'm sooooooooo bored, Mom," I complained, my mother had forced me to go to another one of her stupid meetings with the other people who worked at Capsule Corp. "Trunks do you want to be the president of Capsule Corporation someday?" She asked me. "Yeah, but Mom I don't understand why I need to be here! I was supposed to meet Goten and hour ago, he's gonna think I stood him up!!!" I say, I really couldn't care less what happened to the future of Capsule Corp really, as long as I could see my Chibi. "Fine Trunks, you go, but if Capsule Corp relys on you one day and you don't know what to do don't go pointing your finger at me," she said after a while. "Thanks mom," I say really fast and rush out the door.

"Trunks your late!!!!" Goten yelled at me once I got to the park where we were supposed to meet over an hour ago. "Sorry, Chibi, my mom made me go to another on of her stupid Capsule Corp meetings," I say hoping he will believe the truth. "Whatever, anyway. come on!!! I got something to show you that I just found!!!! I don't think anyone's ever found it before and it can be our special place!!!!" He said with pure excitment in his voice. He started to run off before I had a chance to ask questions, I followed him to the pits of the woods, I knew by the missing path that noone had ever treaded that far into the woods. "Hey, Chibi, where are you taking...whoa baby!!" I didn't get to finish my sentence because before I could he had me standing in front of a beautiful waterfall with plenty of flowers all around it, it had pure clear water, little fish swam in the water. I had never seen such a beautiful place in my entire life. "Goten, Chibi, this place is beautiful!!!!!" I say before he had a chance to ask me what I thought of it. "Glad you like it!!!" Goten says. "Follow me!!" Goten says. I follow him behind the waterfall where theres a beautiful cave that had flowers and animals all around, the animals sensed us and ran off...I couldn't help but smirk at it. "Chibi...this is the most beautiful place iv'e ever seen," I say after we find a spot that wasn't wet from the waterfall and sat down. "Glad you think so," Goten said as he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

I lay on the ground breathing heavily, me and Goten had just finished another one of our make-out sessions. This time he tried to take it to the next level but i wouldnt let him. I don't even wanna know what my father would do if something happened to me or Goten cause of our stupidity. "Come on babe, why won't you let me do things with you?" he asked me, felt so bad that i didnt let him have what he wanted. "sorry chibi, but if somethin happened you know what my dad would be like." I say. "What could happen?? We're guys its not like one of us could get pregnant," He says annoyed. "Umm actually the truth is, my dad told me that since there were so few girls on vegeta-sei that there were alot of guys couples and guys were capable of giving birth to children," i say repeating what my father had told me many times before. "oh" was all he managed to say.

"mom im back!!!!!!!!" i call once i get back to the C.C., with my hair ruffled from making out with goten, which my mom obviously took the wrong way. "oh hi trunks.....trunks what the heck happened?? your hair is messed up and i wasnt when you left.....wait...you didnt...." "no no no mom of course not," "ok" "wheres dad?" "in the gravity room" "ok thanks" i think a moment. that was probably the longest conversation id had with my mom in a long time. i walk up and hug my mom. "i love you mom" i say before heading out to the GR to train with my dad, brushing my hair on the way so dad wouldnt suspect the same thing. "dad" i call out hoping my dad will come out and turn down the gravity so that i can walk. "dad?" i call questioningly after he didnt answer the first time. 'thats strange mom said he was in here' i think to myself. miraculously i make it to the gravity control to turn down the gravity so that i could move, thats when i saw the scariest thing in my life. there was my dad, on the ground, in a pool of blood, a knife with his hand on it through his heart. i screamed. i didnt know what else to do. luckily for my dads life my mom heard my scream and rushed in, she saw my dad and quickly shunned me out while putting my father on a stretcher to bring him to the medical ward. i stood there in shock for a moment, unable to believe what had just happened. then i did the first thing that came to my mind. i flew. i flew all the three miles to gotens house. i didnt care if he was home as long as i was near something that belonged to my chibi. i got to his house he was outside on the porch swing, i landed in front of him and broke down, crying my eyes out. "trunks, whats wrong babe??" goten asks me. he kneels down next to me. "my dad" was all i could manage. "he didnt hurt you again did he?" he asks, i shake my head. "he tried to commit suicide," was my reply. then everything went black.


	7. At Goten's House

chapter 7

at gotens house

i awoke, at first i didnt understand where i was, then i noticed i was in gotens room. "what happened?" i ask to seemingly noone. "trunks your awake," i hear goten say. "what happened?" i repeat this time talking to him. "you fainted" he replies, then i remember everything, my dad, me flying here, my fainting at his feet. "oh yeah i remember now" i say. goten leans over and gives me a pitiful kiss. i smile, "is that all you got?" i ask teasingly. he leans in and gives me a rough kiss. i kiss back. not realizing what we're doing we do what our instincts tell us and remove of each others clothes.

"chibi we really shouldnt be doing this," i say quietly. "why not?" he asks. "your parents could be home any second we wouldnt want them walking in on us." i say. "yeah thats true," he says as he gets up, before he can move very far i pull him down into a loving kiss. "now we're done," i say teasingly. "oh your done alright," we cringe as we hear chichis voice behind us. "uhh....hi mom..." i hear goten say nervously. "what do you two think your doing," now i knew that we made a mistake, its very rare that you hear a mad goku.

"....and thats why you two are grounded forever!!!!" chichi finally finishes. "What? you cant ground me im not your son!!!" i yell at her. "are you staying here till your fathers healed?" she asks, "yeah," i reply. "are you two gonna get married when your older?" she asks, i blushed, "its a possibility that we've talked about," i say looking towards goten who i see is also blushing. "therefore you are in this house and you are intimite with my son, you will follow my rule," she says. "mam yes mam," i mutter. "i heard that!!!" chichi yelled as me and goten were walking up to gotens room.

"Goten i dont feel so good," i say the next morning. "are you ok?" he asks. "i dont know, maybe we should go tell your mom" i say to him. "alright," he says reluctently, we had been avoiding his mom since she had yelled at us yesterday, so he could tell that i was really feeling off, before we could reach his mom and dads room i ran into the bathroom and puked. goten walked in to make sure i was ok. "yeah im fine," was my only reply as we walk to his parents room. "mom dad" he said very very quietly but just barely loud enough for his parents to hear and look over. "mom dad somethings wrong with trunks," i saw chichis face go pale, she knew how much goten cared for me and she wouldnt be able to stand a grieving goten if something happened to me. "whats wrong with him," chichi asked walking over to me just as i collapsed. i was still concious and i hadnt fainted but i felt so tired all of a sudden. "we dont know mom, all we know is that hes feeling horrible and that he just puked," he replied to chichi. chichi frowned. "mom?" chichi sighed. "goten go lay him down on your bed." "ok mom" goten replied bringing me into his room. "chibi im scared." i say quietly as goten lays me down on his bed. "im scared too trunks but its ok you probably just have the flu or something, really bad," he says trying to calm me down, i could tell he was just trying to calm me down cause i had the flu really bad before and it was alot worse than this and at the same time also alot better, and now im confusing myself. goten saw me grab my head. "are you ok?" he asks quickly. "yeah just a headache," i say quietly. chichi walks in the room with a thermometer to check my temperature. when it turned up normal at 98.6 she was dumbfounded. "i really dont know trunks, you seem like you have a bad case of the flu or some stomach virus but those normally come with fevers which you dont have," i shrug, i didnt really understand and i didnt think i really wanted to. "we should bring you to the doctor," chichi says after a while. i shivered, the one thing that me and goku had in common was that we both hated the doctor. chichi and goku walked out of the room to call my mom to ask her the name of my doctor.

me goten chichi and goku were in the waiting room of the doctors office, i was hoping and praying that i was next i just wanted to get it over with i hated the doctor. "trunks briefs," i hear the doctors assistent call my name. me and the group i was with walked over to the assistent. "friends or family?" the assistent asked. "we are friends but we've known him since he was a baby and we've known his parents since before they were together," chichi said to the assistent, "reason why hes not with his parents?" the assistent asked, "wel..." i cut chichi off, "my dad is seriously injured so me and my sister are staying with them till hes better," i say pointing to goten and his family. "ok follow me," the assistent said. we followed her down the hallway into an isolated room, where i had to sit on a bed type thing, goku and chichi sat down in the chairs and goten sat next to me, his parents as always dissaproved but we just growled at them. the assistent then left us and we had to wait for the doctor to show up. the doctor finally showed up after about fifteen minutes of waiting. he ran a few tests on me and checked my temperature like chichi had before but was also dumbfounded at the fact that he neither could figure out what it was. i looked at goten worriedly for comfort, but he was also scared out of his wits s0 he couldnt help any in the comfort range. the doctor finally said that he would need to take a blood test, and i knew what that meant, a needle. i shuddered. goten knew what was going through my mind and gave me a quick glance of worry. i gave him a dont worry look. he calmed down somewhat. the doctor walked over with the needle, goku had to walk outta the room so that he himself didnt need to get a needle, it made me smirk slightly.

me and goten were waiting for about a half hour in the doctors office waiting for the doctor to come back in with chichi and goku. the doctor had made a comformation and i knew it wouldnt be good. they walked back in, goten immediatly walked over to his parents with a questioning look, chichi said, "we'll tell you once we get back to the capsule car," i knew then it wasnt good, i could see goten was feeling the same thing as me. we finally after what seemed like a million years got to the capsule car where we awaited our iminite doom. "am i gonna die?" was the frist question that popped outta my mouth once we got into the car. goten elbowed me in the chest out of annoyance, "sorry chibi," i whispered. "well what the doctor said was completely not what i expected and it can be good or bad depending on which way you look at it," chichi began, i wish she would just get to the point i was nervous enough as is. "the doctor said that.....well the bad thing about this is that you guys are only 12 and 13, the good thing about it...is that....well....you guys are gonna be parents," she says finally. "wha-wha-what???????????" was the only thing that could escape my mouth before i fainted in my chibis arms.

i woke up shivering, it was the middle of the night and goten had hogged the covers again. i gave him a playful smack, he wakes up and sees that i finally woke up after being out cold for about five hours from my fainting. "its about time you woke up," he says laying down on top of me and kissing my neck playfully.


	8. Breaking Up

chapter 8

breaking up

me and goten woke up the next morning to the sun shining bright on our faces, as always chichi had gotten up before us and had opened the curtains so that we would get up at a decent time. i pushed myslef up off the bed, my chibi still trying to fall asleep even though he knew that he wouldnt be able to. i lean over and kiss goten, "good morning chibi," i mumble afterwards, it was still sinking in what chichi had said earlier, 'you guys are gonna be parents,'. i shake my head not wanting to believe it, i was only thirteen dammit i didnt need a little brat bothering me....where have i heard that before? then i remember when i was about five, my dad was having an argument with my mom,

flashback

i walked into the kitchen where my parents had been arguing all day, my dad wanted to give me up but my mom wouldnt hear of it. "its not gonna happen vegeta!!! hes your son too you need to help me take care of him!!!" my mom was yelling at my dad, after this argument would start my dads beatings on me. my dad sees me snooping on them. "dammit trunks get outta here i dont need you, i dont some snot nosed brat bothering the shit outta me," after my dad yelled that he walked over, picked me up, walked me to my room, and beat me. i cried for hours not wanting to believe what my dad had just done. i kept crying out, "why daddy why? im your son! your supposed to love me! im not a punching bag!"

endflashback

no, no way was i gonna be like my dad, i was gonna be a good...well whatever i was gonna be. "hello earth to trunks come in trunks," i hear my chibi saying. i snap back into reality to see his hand waving in my face. "sorry chibi, got stuck in a daydream." i say to him. "ah thats alright," was all he said before pressing his lips to mine. the kiss got really rough and i couldnt help but melt under his touch. i immediatly allowed acces for his tounge to my mouth. we finally pulled apart, completly outta breath. chichi walked into the room, it was time for her to do her daily 'cleaning up of gotens room.' goten whispers to me "come on lets head to that hill we were at about a week ago," i knew what hill he was talking about, the hill where we had first expressed our feelings for each other. "ok," was my only reply.

"this place is alot more beautiful then the last time we were here," i say under my breath as we reach the top of the hill. "yeah, thats cause its special now," he says before kissing me. i grin, that grin that goten loves. "i love you chibi," i say. "i love you too trunks," he says back. we get lost in another make-out session and i know that as long as goten was nearby nothing would ever be the same again. "goten, trunks. you need to get back to the house now!!!!," we heard chichis voice, we both gave her a questioning look. she got up to the top of the hill, totally outta breath. "mom whats wrong?" i hear goten say. "bulma called the doctor to see what was up with trunks since we didnt call and tell her, she found out and shes mad as hell," she says all in one breath. me and goten give each other worried glances. "what are we gonna do? mom already has to take care of dad, now ive caused even more trouble, i should just die," i say under my breath. "NO trunks dont even say that!!!!!!!!!!!!! dont even think it!!!!!!!" goten says, but the more i think about it the better an idea it sounds. i feel arms wrap around me, i look to see goten clinging to me like a lost child to a policeman. "please trunks, you cant, dont say it cause then youll do it," he says quietly. i look over to chichi, she looks as hurt as goten. i know i hurt my chibi, and his mother, but i couldnt help but think about how appealing the thought of death was. i flew, like i always did when i needed to think, i flew home, back to the capsule corporation.

a couple of minutes later, i landed at the front door of my home, the place id missed so much in the time that my father had been hurt. i quickly find my grandpa and ask him what room my dads in in the medical wing, he was reluctant to tell me cause he knew my mom wanted me to wait until he was healed to see him, but i insisted he finally gave in, my father was in room #8442.

"dad?" i ask quietly in case hes asleep. "hmm?" i hear my dads reply. i walk into the room. i lay my head on my dads shoulder, i started to cry. my dad cringes slightly, i know its at the feel of my hot tears against his scabbed shoulder. "sorry daddy-san," i say. my dad looks up to me, now realizing it was me, he knew that it was me after i said 'daddy-san' thats what i called him in between the ages of two and five, before he started hitting me. "t-t-trunks" he stutters. "yeah dad its me," i say quietly. "why are y-y-you here?" he asks. i could tell he was having trouble with his y's and t's so i didnt give him a hard time about it, hitting his head on the hard ground of the gravity room probably had something to do with his improper grammar and speech. "dad, im scared," i say quietly. "how come?" he asked. "too many things to explain but ill make it short, i want to die," i say. "t-t-trunks, that-t-ts not-t-t a good thing," he says. "i know dad, but, my mind is telling me to, but everyone around me is telling me not to," i say once again bursting into tears. "it-t-ts ok son," was my dads reply. my mom had heard me walk in my dads room before and had listened to the entire conversation. "trunks," i hear my mom call to me. "mom, im sorry, im so sorry, i made the biggest mistake of my life, mom im sorry, mom," i say really fast. "its ok trunks," my mom says walking over to hug me. "im sorry about everything mom, about what happened between me and goten, about sneaking in here to see dad, and most of all for wanting to die," i say into her shoulder. "trunks, the first two are forgetton, but i wanna know why you wanna die," she says quietly. " 'cause i cause trouble for everyone, i made you and chichi mad, gotens mad at me, at least i think he is, and, all i wanna do is leave everyone alone." i say. "trunks, honey, gotens not mad at at you, he was just upset, thats all." she says trying to comfort me, knowing that the reality of it was id be lucky if goten looked me in the eye again, hed started to get mad at me after i told him everyone would be better off if i was dead. he didnt let it out 'till i had left, he had called and told my mom to never let me over there again. "mom, im gonna go call goten and see if hell talk to me," i say quietly. "ok son," was all she managed to choke out.

"hello?" chichi had picked up the phone, damn i was hoping goten would so that he wouldnt say something like 'tell him im not here' "hi chichi, can i talk to goten? dont tell him its me or he wont talk!" i say quickly. "sure hold on trunks," chichi says back quietly. 'goten phone,' i hear her call. 'who is it?" i hear him call back. 'i dont know' was all she said. "hello?" i heard gotens voice over the otherline and a feeling of dread crept over me, 'what if hes still mad? what if he'll never talk to me again? what if he hangs up?' those were the questions running through my head as i said, " im so sorry chibi, youd never know how much," once again i burst into tears. goten hears me sobbing on the other end, but puts it in the back of his mind. "why should i forgive you?" he asks. i could tell by his sudden silence that i hit him like a bullet when i said, "you dont have to but i just want you to know how sorry i am and how much i love you chibi." "come over trunks we need to talk," he says. my heart sank, i knew what happened after the phrase 'we need to talk' it was always a break up. my voice broke as i said "sure ill be over soon."

i flew up to gotens window, still not wanting to believe my imininte doom. i tapped on the window, he walked over and let me in. goten walked over to his bed to sit down and motioned for me to follow him. after we both were sitting down on his bed i felt the hot tears welling up in my eyes as he said, "trunks, maybe we made a mistake being together." i looked away, not wanting him to see my tears. "its been a short amount of time, i know, but......i think we should break up," he says. at this point i cried, i didnt care if he saw, i fell down on the floor in a little ball and cried. i was sick of it all, my entire life had been nothing but a crazy ride that God had concocted to be a living Hell. "trunks im really sorry" i heard him say through my loud sobs. "your not sorry," i begin, "if you were sorry you wouldnt have done it in the first place" i finish now heading for the window. "trunks if you think i dont care about you like crazy your wrong!!" he yells out the window. i dont look back, i dont say anything over my shoulder, most people would go back and apologize till their tounges fell off, but not me, all i wanted was to be alone, no mom no dad no chichi no goku and definetly no goten. i flew to the first place i thought of, me and gotens place in the woods. i flew behind the waterfall into the little cave, went to the very back, lowered my ki, and fell down crying again. now i really wanted to die, thats all i wanted, was to die, then a thought came to me, 'did i really want to be as bad as my dad and hurt my family?' i pondered these questions as i heard something come through the waterfall, at first i figured it was just one of the fawns but i knew otherwise when i felt a hand on my face, wiping away the now chilled tears. i look up to see goten. "what do you want?" i ask roughly. i didnt need him here i just wanted to be alone. "im sorry, thats all you need to know," he says bending down to hug me, but i held my ground and stood firm. as soon as his chest hit mine i tensed up and did not hug back. i heard him cry softly, not wanting to believe it yet still feeling bad i pulled my arms across his back, in a hug sort of fashion. "goten," i say quietly. he looks at me in a 'what are you going to say?' sort of way then i say, "i want to know how you found me here, i had lowered my ki so its not possible you found me that way," "well...it was just a gut feeling....i really dont know how id find you here, i just did......but i think it had something to do with us," he says quietly. "but we're not a couple anymore," i say mockingly. "im sorry about that trunks......i was upset.....i didnt mean it.....i love you," he says. i sit there, in complete shock.

I stand up finally. we must have been sitting there for about an hour. i walk out of the cave. i couldnt just sit there anymore and think about what he said. i sat on the edge of the waterbank. goten followed me. "why did you say it in the first place?" i ask once i sense him sit down next to me. "i was scared and mad and all of these other emotions were running through me and all i could think to say was...well you know," he replies. i kiss him, i knew that i was supposed to be mad, but i couldnt help myself, i kissed him, and he kissed back. "i love you trunks," he says. "i love you too chibi," was all i managed to say before he pressed his lips against mine again.


	9. A Few Months Later

chapter 9

a few months later

"trunks are you gonna be able to do the talent show?" goten asks me, he had been worried about this since we found out i was pregnant. "chibi dont worry about it. sayians dont get big like humans when theyre pregnant, noone will notice, and ill still be able to do the dance its only been a couple months," i say. "well alright," was his reply. we were practicing for the talent show that would be in a couple days. my dad was all healed but even though i was staying at home again i spent most of my time either at gotens house or out somewhere with goten. "ok goten lets go over the dance and song one more time, and remember that your not supposed to do the slide till the very end," i remind him. we did the dance and song once or twice more before collapsing on the couch. "trunks, do you think we're gonna be able to do this without collapsing at the show?" he asks, i reply with, "most likely, cause first of all when we collapse like this we've normally done the dance and song about five or six times," i say.

"trunks!!!!!!! goten!!!!!!!! hurry up we're gonna be late!!!!!!!" we hear my mom call. tonight was the night of the talent show and me and goten were really nervous. "ok goten remember, its singing not yelling, and dont freeze on me," i say. "chill out trunks, i know what im doing we've only been practicing for three months," he says back to me. we kiss quickly then head downstairs so that my mom could drive us to the school. we had decided months ago that goten was gonna spend the night at my house tonight so that he wouldnt need to go home in the dark, the talent show was supposed to end at 10:00 but those things always ran later than planned. me and goten were gonna be the last act of the night cause the teacher of our class thought that we were the best act. noone, not even goten, knew that i had actually aquired my singing skills from my dad. i was born with extreme singing skills, and the only person i knew of in my entire family that i had heard sing thats voice was even remotely as good or sounded sort of like mine was my dads. goten

wasnt born so lucky, but i had taught him to sing properly and we learned that he actually did have some talent hidden in there.

'here comes my big solo,' i think to myself as me and goten get to the middle of the song, "sometimes its hard for me to understand but your teaching me to be a better man, dont wanna take this life for granted like i used to do, no no, i wanna love somebody love somebody like you!" i finished my big solo and then we finished the song together. "you guys were great" i hear our teacher say. "thanks," me and goten say at the same time, we had been talking at the same time alot lately. "mom, dad!!!" i yell to call my parents over to where me and goten were. they ran over to us. they looked really proud, i knew that they loved my voice. "trunksey!!!" i hear my sister yell just before she jumps up on me. i had to pick her up, i couldnt resist, my little sister was the cutest thing ever. she was kinda heavy, even if she was only two years old. "come on trunks lets get back home," my dad says. i look over to my dad, he hadnt been talking much since he tried to hurt himself so just him saying that we should head home was weird.

"trunks im tired cant we just go to bed????" asked goten, but we couldnt go to bed just yet, i had a feeling that someone was approching, but i couldnt tell who, i didnt want to go to bed, not even goten could go to bed, not until i knew who was outside my window. i didnt want anyone, especially goten, to get hurt. "not yet chibi, just give me a few more minutes, i think ive almost figured this out." i say quietly, i didnt want whoever it was to hear me. i was working on a machine that would let me figure out who it was without letting the person know, that way we werent in any sort of danger. "I'm sick and tired of waiting," goten began. "WHOEVERS OUT THERE COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!!!" he finished yelling. "chibi are you crazy????????????" i ask. "no im just tired of waiting thats all," he replies. "so you guys finally noticed i was here?" we heard a raspy voice say. "who are you and what are you doing in our house?" we asked the mysterious shadow. "my name, you know my name, and i'm here to destroy kakarot's youngest son!" the shadow replied. 'but, the only person who calls goku kakarot is my dad, unless...' "show yourself, raditz!!!!" i yelled. "whats a raditz?" goten asks," "not a good time to ask chibi, i'll explain later!" i said as raditz showed himself from the shadows. "hey he looks like my dad!!" i heard goten say quietly. "no duh chibi, hes gokus brother!!" "what?????? my dad had a brother????" "yea an older brother, his name is raditz, hes evil, the only reason i know about him is because of what my dad told me from when they were working together to try and destroy the planet." we had a little talk about my fathers and raditzs past together. "one of you two is pregnant," raditz said out of nowhere. "how would you know something like that?" we both asked at the same time. "i can sense the extra ki energy, now i just need to find out which one, by the way, you, with the sliver hair, you look familiar but i cant place it," he says after a while. "me? well the reason i look familiar is cause you know my father imbasol!!!" "oh dear boy, that hurt my pride, good thing i dont have any honor for you to hurt, and what do you mean by i know your father? you wouldnt happan to be kakarots boy would you?" "no you moron, im vegetas son!" me and him had a short arguement afterwards, him thinking it wasnt possible, and me trying to prove that my father had turned to the good side long ago. "Ok so let me get this straight, your vegetats son?? but your.......your...part...human....thats not possible...prince vegeta would never..." "but he did" the argument between me and raditz was finally over. "I'm confused...." was the only thing Goten said. "Goten I will explain later," I said again. Then from what seemed like nowhere we hear someone yell "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and there was Goku. Standing next to me and Goten, he always seems to find a way to show up when he's needed. Then we hear another voice yell "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!" and there was my dad next to Goku. "Now it's my turn to say, I'm confused......" I say to Goten. We see a bright light and hear Radtiz yell "Shu Shaniash!!!" I turn to my dad, he is as confused as I am, this is not one of Raditz's attacks, not one that he knew when he knew my father anyway. There is a bright light, I hear angelic voices and for the third time in the past three months, I black out.

I awake to hear the sound of machines and the smell of the hospital, all that, all that fighting was Raditz, it was all a dream, I was actually in the hospital, with a 107.7 (ok ok i know i know normally someone witha fever that high would die but hey Trunks isn't normal, he is half saiyan mind you!!) fever, harmful to me and my unborn child. I cough loudly with a little bit of gaggin mixed in, I hate this, this is the second time in the past three months that I have been in a hospital bed. I hear light snoring and look over to see my Chibi asleep on the chair next to me, his face is tear-stained and red. He has been crying he also has his hand entertwined with mine, I know he is afraid for me. I look over to see my father, he is upset as well, that much I can see...wait a minute......why is he wearing a long-sleeved shirt just before summer? I wake Goten up and ask him to check it out. He trys to sneak over to my father and see but Dad wakes up, he won't let Goten near him, I smell the slightest bit of blood but with my messed up sense lately, I couldn't tell whose it was. I look around for my mother but don't see her, "Dad, wheres Mom?" I ask, he looks shocked and I can tell why, my throat is very dry and it's making my voice raspy, I don't know how long I was out for, it could've been days and it could've been months. Goten brings me a glass of water so that I can talk better. "Dad, wheres Mom?" I repeat. My Dad just looks at me like I grew six heads and 'hn'ed. So I ask Goten, "Chibi, where's my mom?" "Don't worry Trunks, she is just getting us some food from the cafeteria, she should be back soon," Goten replies, kissing my forehead. I looks over to my Dad, he didn't seem like the same person I had known my entire life...well most of my life, when I was eight...my Dad died...but I didn't want to relive that!! I lean over to Goten and whisper quietly, "Hey, Chibi, can you try and figure out whats up with my Dad? He's been actin' strange lately...." I say, Goten sees the look of concern on my face. "Ok, Trunks, I will try, but I don't think he will listen to me," he says almost reluctantly.

"Trunks, I brought you something to eat," I hear my mom say. "I'm not very hungry mother, thanks," was all I could manage to say. She looks at me with concern, "Are you sure Trunks?" she asks. "Yeah mama," I say. My mom looks at me like I'm crazy, she knew I only called her 'mama' when somethin' bad happened. "Trunks, is something wrong?" asks my mom. "Everythings fine Mom, really," I reply. "Trunks, you are my son, I can tell when somethings wrong," she says. Damn she found me out. "Well...Mom I'm worried about Dad," I say. "...and why is that?" my Mom asks. "Well...think about it Mom...he's wearing a long sleeve shirt just before summer, that's very uncommon for him, he's normally wearing T-Shirts during winter. You know that, aren't you worried?" I ask her. "I don't know Trunks, I just don't know," she replies quietly.

a/n i know these chapters are still short but i promise they will get longer. in the next chapter we will find out what is wrong with vegeta and the child will be born.


End file.
